


Link's Pack

by Chainlinkfence



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Just Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlinkfence/pseuds/Chainlinkfence
Summary: The four colors and Shadow Link have made it as a pack. Here's how they handle one if their Omegas being in heat.Literally just smut. Don't like don't read lmao
Relationships: Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DEADASS this is gross smut I felt like writing thanks
> 
> There's male lactation bc why not 
> 
> Anyways enjoy

Vio whines as he rolls his hips back into Shadow's fingers. Shadows been dragging out his prep for what feels like hours. Vio yanks on where his wrists are tired to the bedpost for the thousandth time that minute. 

"Please, Shadow, pleaseee," Vio hooks his legs behind Shadows back, whining into the feeling. 

"You're just in heat, love. Give it a few more minutes and everyone will be here, okay?" Shadow pulls his fingers out, "You're so wet darling. Does that feel good?" 

Vio blinks up between his tear soaked lashes as he whines again. He feels so empty and it hurts. Shadow spreads his legs just a touch more before his head dips down, licking a long stripe across his cunt. Vio moans out as he puts his thighs around Shadow, enjoying the feeling as two fingers find their way back inside of him. Shadow keeps lapping at his slit as his fingers thrust in and out of him. It's too much and not enough, Vio finds himself rocking back onto the feeling. 

He hears the door open, pack scent floods his senses and he whines loudly. He wants to scent and cuddle and get fucked but Shadow also feels so good. Shadow pulls up and back from where he's been working, licking slick off his mouth. He's got sweat on his forehead and his hair is sticking out in all places when Red turns his head to kiss him. 

"Hylia, Vio, What day are you on?" Red licks a stripe across Shadow's chin, collecting the remains of his eating adventure. 

"I think it-" he gasps when he caught scent again, " last night." 

Green climbs on the bed, moving to scent with him. Vio happily scents back, rubbing his nose into Green's gland. He can see the others stripping,skin to skin contact is good for Omegas. 

"What happened to your surpressents?" 

"Stopped taking. Fuck me Alpha."Vio rolls his hips up, whining out loudly. 

"Why'd you stop?" Delta, strong, protection, Blue is right there, in-between his arms as he moves Vio's head into his lap. Blue has to keep Vio's hands tied back to keep from hurting himself. In the past, Vio's scratched up their backs beyond belief, hurt his cunt being too rough, and broken one of Green's fingers but grabbing it too hard as the Alpha fucked him.

"Forgot. Fuck me." 

Blue tsked at Vio's state, "Did you at least think to wear a plug? You'll get cramps if you don't give yourself something to clench against." Vio whimpered as he shook his head, trying to get all of his packs scent at the same time.

Another omega's scent, Red, crawling right up into his space. He begins to purr, Vio's chest lights up with the noise as well. Purring helps bind omega's, Vio knows he's not one to do it and it hurts Red's feelings. Right now though it feels so good -fuck-

"I can purr on my own-" Vio cuts off with a deeper rumble.

"Purring shorten heats, reduces cramping and prevents post-heat depression, it's good for omegas," Red recites, quoting Vio from his own last heat. "It's easier to follow my lead Vio, you know that."

Red's bare chest and exposed legs go to wrap himself around Vio as he nests into the noise. 

"That's a good Omega Red." Green nips at the omega's ears. "Shadow, come take care of your omega in front of the pack." 

Shadow crawls over Red and Vio, pressing kisses up and down his neck and Red's spine. Shadow is an Alpha aswell, Link as a whole must've been on par to present that way too, but with the colors split each of them took up a different gender. 

Even with Green as the packs head alpha, he knows Shadow and Vio have a special bond. Vio had come out of their little adventure already marked by Shadow, and Green had been jealous. His pack didn't smell like him, but it didn't matter now, they were all a pack. 

Together. 

It speaks to Shadow's loyalty that he waited for the head alpha's permission before taking what's already marked as his. Red is tucked between them, curled into Vio as he continues to help Vio purr. Blue's bent in half as he presses kisses on Vio's face, giving near silent praise to both omegas. Red's pulled the purple shirt up a bit and latched onto one of his nipples, his right hand going to play with the other. 

"You're milking Vio." Red says as he licks his lips, "Are you pregnant?" White liquid is seeping slowly from both nipples as his face heats up in embarrassment. Red's is the exact opposite, absolutely elated at the idea of a litter. 

"N-no, it's a side effect of the surpres-sents" Vio gasps as Shadow inches into him. 

"Aw, I thought you'd be the first of us to get pregnant." Red rubs Vio's belly as he latches back onto the nipple.

"Don't be mean Red." Green says as he crawls next to Vio, mirroring Red as he laps at Vios chest, "I thought I smelled milk too. You want Shadow and I to fill you full of a litter?" 

Vio whines loudly, his legs wrapped around Shadow as he finally, finally, gets what he wants. Shadow pushes in with Green's words, an Alpha growl at the back of his throat as Vio presents himself for him. 

Red's taken just a moment from lapping at his chest to reposition himself to hump against Vio's leg. Green's already got himself out, one of Red's hands going to across the heat packed omega's skin to touch him. Vio's head turns to nuzzle into Blue's crotch when his legs start spreading. 

"What a pretty little picture." Shadow licks his lips, "Omegas just want to take care of us. What good boys." 

Green let's out an approving sound as he opens his legs a bit more to give Red room to work. Red's free hand helps open Blue's pants for Vio, watching in awe as he turns his head enough to kiss and suckle at it. Red let's himself lap at the other side of Blue's member. 

Vio rubs back up into Red, opposite in time to Shadow's thrust. Blue's got a hand on each of the omegas heads as he pants, eyes tightly shut as he whines. He opens his eyes just a peek to look at Green, who gives him an approving smile. He seems to squirm under the attention as he lets out a whine again. 

Red's eyes open as he's mid-lick up the side of Blue's member. Blue has moved back to staring down at them. Red let's his eyes travel to where Green is still being stroked by his other hand, lazily, as he presses another kiss to Blue's head. 

Vio cries through his orgasm, hands clenching and unclenching behind Blue's back as he cums untouched. Tears freely fall from his eyes as he whines out a tumble of noises, soaking the sheets beneath him with slick and cum. 

Green's half sitting up as he let's himself be touched, one of his hands laced with Blue's in Vio's hair, the other one holding him up. He goes back to suckling on Vio's chest when Reds eyes slip shut again. 

"Alpha-" Red's voice whines. This happens sometimes, when one of the omegas goes into an unexpected heat it makes the other have an almost-heat. Green smiles softly as he feels Blue's hands tighten in Vio's hair. Such good loving boys, just want to take care of each other. 

"Ask Shadow if you can ride Violet, Red." Green sits himself up as he moves to crawl behind Blue. A tight squeeze by all means, Vio's arms must hurt as he has to accommodate both pack members in his hold. But as his arms slide up the headboard, moving Blue half into his Alpha's lap, and Vio even more on top of him, it make it all worth it. One of Green's hands reach down to collet some of the excess slick as he pulls Blue's boxers all the way off. 

Vio clenches at the idea and Shadow fills his knot grinding on Vio's walls as he lets himself go deeper, pound at Vio's spot as he tries to get all of himself inside of him. 

Shadow nearly collapses as he knots Vio, catching on the edges of his cunt as he can't pull out again. He ruts against Vio some more as the ringing in his ears dies down. 

Vio cries out in his second orgasm and Shadow can feel his knot as it's squeezed and slick starts to seep around it. Vio's cock has still been untouched, and he pants knowing that he had a part in making his lover cum. 

"You should hurry, if you want to feel the full round two" Shadow huffed as he slowed his grinding a bit and screwed eyes shut. Trying desperately to at least get a few strokes in after Red had climbed on. 

"Please, please Alpha- Shadow can I ride Vio? Please please- I'll be so good." Red's humping had become more frantic, "You can knot me too Alpha." 

Shadows eyes glaced up for a moment at Green, who had started stroking Blue as he let his fingers play with Blue's hole. He nibbled over the Delta's ear as he whispered sweet things to the hothead. 

"Go ahead, Alpha," Green said happily to Shadow, "Tell your Omega what you want." 

Your Omega, Shadow thought softly as he resisted the urge to come again. Blue humped up into Green's hold and Shadow thought about what that entailed. Was Green whispering about Shadow to Blue? Causing him to come all undone? 

Shadow helped reposition Red as he bit on his neck. He helped both of the heat drunk lovers position themselves to actually get some relief and he stroked Red's spine as he moaned. "Good omega. Take it." 

He continued his rutting against Vio's abused hole as Red fucked himself on the Omega cock. Vio made weak sounds as he whimpered, Red's pace a bit much for how oversensitive he was. Shadow's knot came undone just enough for him to pull out and slam back in. Blue was lowered on Green's cock and orgasmed almost instantly, spilling all over Vio's face and chest as Green fucked him through it. Red was quick to follow, marking Vio as slick started to run down his own thighs, his cum splattering across Vio's lower torso.

Shadow bit down on Red's scent gland as he filled Vio again, and he noted how Vio clenched meant he had just filled the other Omega. 

Judging how Green was panting and huffing, he imagines the other alpha had marked up their Delta. He listens to the heavy breathing in the room as his knot goes down again. Red slides off Vio with an lewd wet noise. He lays next to him as he starts to purr again. 

"Feel better?" Red says, frowning when Vio doesn't start purring with him. Vio's fast asleep cradled by all his lovers. Green laughs softly as he unties him from behind his back, letting Vio's arms fall next to him. Red starts massaging the one closest to him before nesting himself under it. 

Blue blushes when he can't unstick himself from Green, the slight pull making the alpha gasp. 

Red seems overly excited with this development, and looks to see what Shadow thinks but he looks worried to where he's still tied. 

"Green..." He says softly, shrinking a bit. 

"Mhm?" Green says from where he's nuzzling Blue's shoulder, "What's wrong?" 

"I..." His face is on fire as he sits back, wincing slightly at the pull as he tugs Vio with him. 

"He's worried about the pecking order." Blue supplies as he leans over enough to grab his canteen, taking a large swig before passing it to Red. 

"Oh." Green says as he leans back, arms wrapping around Blue as he leans him against his own chest. 

"Vio's heat usually lasts three days Shadow. I have time to show you I'm in charge."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over a month later, I remember I have more in this file than I thought

Green blinks the sleep out of his eyes as he stretches, mindful of the bodies all around him. Shadow had pulled most everyone's clothes on at least a bit and tucked them into blankets after his knot had gone down. Green sits up slowly, one on Vio's hands sliding off of him as he counts the pack members in the nest. 

Shadow had curled up next to him and Vio must've decided right between the two was the perfect spot, as he pressed his nose into Shadow's neck. Green smiles at the sweet sight and wished he had a way to commit it to memory forever. Red must've been on Green's other side for a while, and was flipped upside down now, splayed out all the way. Vio's arm connected with Red's leg and the larger Omega let out a small growl. 

Green's near silent chuckle turned into a frown shortly after when he took notice of the missing member. He looked around the bed to see if Red's movement had caused Blue to end up on the floor. When his search came up empty, he started slowly unsticking himself from the other bodies, and let his nose scrunch up in disgust when the sheet came with him. 

Once he'd popped himself apart from the other three, he made sure his boxers were on the right way and plucked his missing sock from the floor. He opened the door and walked down the hall with the upmost care to not wake them just yet. When he made it to the bathing quarters, he knocked on the door. 

Blue's head tilted as he looked at Green. 

"Can I come in?" 

Blue silently opened the door the rest of the way,, "I was about to leave to come get you guys." The large bath had been filled with hot water, the softest towels made easily accessible. Green recognized the scent as their Omega bubble bath, meant to help soothe cramps and the slight fever that might come along. Blue turned away, towards the baths as a slight blush creeped along his ears and cheeks.

"Such a good Delta." Green said a he slung himself over Blue's back, nuzzling him softly. 

"You didn't brush your teeth yet!" Blue tried half-heartedly to pull out of his hold, "Gross Green!" 

"I kissed you last, I'm clean." Green laughed into Blue's neck, "Besides I have to check if I was to rough with you." One of Green's hands dipped slightly under the waistline of Blue's pants. "And I think you deserve a reward for being such a good boy yesterday and today. You didn't snap at anyone last night." 

"I already checked myself," Blue's hand went over the Alpha's, "And we need to get the others in the bath so I can change the sheets. You're still sticky too." 

He pulled away and pressed his nose into Green's scent spot, before stepping back fully, "But I'll definitely remember that you owe me a reward." He moved around Green to open the door, headed back to Vio's nesting room.

Green sighed, "So responsible. I'm rubbing off on you." 

Blue scoffed, "More like rubbing me off." He laughed at his own joke turning and seeing Green roll his eyes. "Oh, fuck you, that was funny."

"It was." 

Both entered the room, Blue going immediately to pop the curtains open. 

"It's too bright!" Red rolled over, kicking Vio in the chin. "Turn the sun off!" 

Shadow blinked awake, Blue had pulled the curtains back just enough to bathe the two Omegas in the morning sun, leaving the dark being in the shade. He smiled over to Blue, who moved his blushing face to where Vio and Red were still fighting waking up. 

"Come on birdbrain, you have to get clean so we can redo your nest and shit. Get up." Blue yanked the covers off of them. Shadow went to shaking Vio untile he sat up. The Omega blinked as Red thrashed next to him, as if trying to piece together where he was. 

"That's it, good Omega." Shadow pressed his face into Vio's neck, "You ready to go get cleaned up? Blue and me are gonna clean your nesting stuff so you can have it for tonight." 

Green frowned when Vio just silently nodded, crawling over Shadow so he could head towards the baths. Red seemed to pick up that Vio had just hit a drop, and popped out of bed to go after him. 

"I wish he wouldn't do that." Shadow said sadly as he helped Green and Blue strip the bed. "I don't understand why he gets so depressed the second day." 

"It'll only be a few hours." Green replied, "then he'll be back to normal. It's just an Omega thing. It's no big deal." 

"Red gets that way too. He just hides it better." Blue opens up a window before grabbing one of the baskets to head outside, "I'm not saying that's a good thing, just that it's normal. It goes for you guys being possessive and me being protective. They're just sad because they can't give us kids." 

"He doesn't *have* to give us kids to be a good Omega." Shadow grumbled as he pulled extra sheets from the closet, "They're both great Omegas." 

"Hey." Green turns Shadow to face him, "We know it and so do they. It's just they're biology going haywire. Vio knows he's great for the pack and so does Red. Once we get a little older maybe they'll get fertile and maybe they won't. It doesn't matter to us and all we can do for now is be there for them." 

Green tilts Shadow's head so he can kiss him, "Vio needs an Alpha right now, why don't you go make sure he's okay?" 

Tending to the Omegas after sex was normally a head alpha's honor, and for Green to give Shadow the opportunity to prove himself made him feel jittery. "Are you sure?" 

The head Alpha nodded, "Wash his hair for him, let Red talk it out. Remind him that Blue made the bath and we're still here, just washing up for him, okay?" 

Shadow nodded, eyes darting over to Blue. He held his laundry basket against his hip as he watched the two Alpha's, a blush creeping on his face. Once Shadow caught his gaze he moved back to fiddling with his basket, clearing his throat until Green looked at him, "If we want time for all of this to dry we better get going." 

He nodded, releasing his hold on Shadow, "Remember, just instincts and love. That's all Vio needs right now." 

He smiled as he shot a thumbs up their way following them out the door but the opposite way down the hall. 

There was no way he could actually do this. He eyed the door curiously as he heard the water moving around in the baths, along with purring. It sounded like Red, not Vio. 

What would he say to Vio? Sorry that you feel insufficient? Sorry that we're not showing you enough love? 

Did Vio need an apology right now? Or reassurance? Or both? 

He took a deep breath as he entered the bathing quarters, smiling at Vio's sweet scent. He took a moment to just look over the two, Red perched himself on the bath's edge and it looked like Vio was working him open. The towel wrapped around Red's shoulders kept him from shivering, and he moved forward to see what exactly Vio was doing. 

What he wasn't expecting was a tear streaked face to meet him, fingers definitely inside of Red. 

"I hurt Red." He sniffed, "I was too rough with him and I-" 

"I'm pretty sure I did it myself, you're just helping me clean up, right?" Red's right hand landed on Vio's head, "It's just the heat talking Vio. I think I got myself afterwards, It wasn't you." Shadow peered between Red's legs where Vio's fingers disappeared to. A bottle of their intimate potion was out and Vio was gently rubbing Red's insides as he healed. 

"See Vio? All better." Red used the same hand to pet his hair back softly, "Can you help me wash my back now? Shadow, why don't you hop in?" 

Omegas liked taking care of others. Vio had explained it as the same feeling Shadow must get when he makes important decisions for the pack. He could recognize Red's motives to help bring Vio back to himself, and he could play off that too. 

"Vio, I'll wash your hair while you wash Red, okay?" Shadow stripped his single layer off as he moved into the water behind him. Vio leaned back against him almost instantly, letting out a soft gasp as he felt Shadow's fingers run through his hair. 

"You did such a good job taking care of all of us Violet." He kissed the crown of his head before he poured more water over his head. He heard Vio sniffle from where he tried to focus on cleaning Red's back. 

"It feels good Vivi," Red smiled back at him, "Thank you." 

The purple eyed hero just nodded, continuing to clean over Red's back muscles. The waist deep water felt wonderful on Shadow's sore body. He stretched his legs out around both Omega as he pulled down a purple bottle, surpressent shampoo, and ran it through the blonde locks gently. "You're hair is getting so long Vio. It looks so pretty." 

He felt the purr rising before he heard it, but Vio purring on his own was... Different. Normally it had to be coaxed out of him, or brought on by Red's own noises. Shadow smiled as he tried to meet Red's side eyeing. 

"Such a pretty boy. I love you so much." Shadow pressed a kiss behind his ear. "Red can you scoot up a little bit so Vio can lay back and rinse his hair?" 

Red moved to turn in the tub, it had been built large for this very reason, all five of them could fit in it though it was rare for that to happen. Red pressed his back against the opposite side, watching as Shadow lowered Vio into the water. The purple eyes slid shut as he relaxed in Shadow's hold. 

Red straddled Vio's waist, pressing kisses into the water soaked skin. He lifted up enough to grab a sponge so he could give him a good once over, frowning when he got down to his opening. 

"You're not wearing a plug?" Red bit his lip, "Are you cramping? That's not good for you Vivi." He moved to press a finger inside of him, "No tears, did you bruise or anything? We were awfully rough with you." 

"Just sore." Vio didn't bother opening his eyes as Shadow massaged his head. 

Red waved to get Shadow's attention, before holding out the intimate potion to him. Shadow looked bewildered for a moment before it clicked together. "Red, can you switch with me just a moment?" 

"Spread Violet. I'm just gonna heal you up a bit, we can get you dressed and then you can do some nesting, how's that sound?" Vio nods from where he's propped up in Red's lap. Shadow is careful as he pulls Vio just a bit out of the water, pressing the potion inside and then moving to were his nipples are bruised. Vio let's his purr keep rumbling as he sighs, dead weight and looking like he's in bliss. 

Red follows his purr, reaching behind him to fetch a towel to start drying Vio's hair. 

"That's a good boy Vi. You made us both so happy." Red let's Shadow finish up before reaching for Vio's hand so he can pull him up and out. 

"We should go to Blue's room and steal his hammock. It would be great for the nest." Red pulls a robe around himself then grabs another for Vio. Shadow leaves the tub, he's pretty sure Green still needs to bathe anyways, and gets another robe from Red's hand. He gives him a quick kiss as thanks, before turning to kiss Vio too. 

"If we steal Blue's hammock then we have to get the throw pillows from Green's bed." Vio follows Red and Shadow back down the hallway, back to the nesting room. When they enter, Blue's left an outfit for each of them. As Vio dresses he eyes the bed, bare of anything other than a fresh sheet and sighs. 

"I want Red to nest with me." 

"Okay." Shadow drops his towel into he hamper next to the closet. One of his hands reach up to closed a curtain a little more.

"Just Red and I." 

"Oh! Okay, I'll go find the other two and see if anything's dry yet, okay?" 

After giving each Omega a quick kiss goodbye and some more suggestions for things to steal, he turned to head towards the outdoor washing area. Blue would've wanted to air some things out, only washing visablely dirty items. "Otherwise Vio's going to steal everything in the house before this shit is over." He'd said, angry at the load amount during Vio's first heat. 

Green is absolutely soaked, shaking off like a dog when Shadow finally spots them. Blue looks like he was in the middle of hanging something, laughter bubbling out of him as he bends over. 

"You fucking idiot! I told you!" 

"Shut up! I thought it would work!" 

"Aw, did someone get pushed in?" Shadow teleports in front of Green to pinch his cheek. The two large steps he takes back are the only things keeping him from getting bit. 

"Some dumbass fell in!" Blue supplied across the yard, "I told you not to get that close!'

"It would've worked, I just fucked up my balance-" Green shakes off again before looking at Shadow, "Where's Red and Vio?" 

"They started nesting." 

"Ah fuck, alright, help me bring up some of the aired out stuff, alright?" 

The first thing Shadow notices in the roost, as Green lovingly calls the nesting room, is the bed is too big but also too short. After another second spared on that, he can tell Vio and Red must've moved two more beds into the room, all the bed frames gone, just box springs and mattresses pressed flush together taking up the far wall. 

They did get blue's hammock, surprisingly. The aqua fabric had been placed like a throw over the foot of the bed, well, one of the beds, and pillows from the whole house must've been pulled together to create the space they have now. Shadow smiles at all five colored blankets having been crisscrossed all over the 'bed'. 

"Fuck me." Blue says a hand running through his hair, "They're helping with this next round."

"They don't mean it Blue, they just love us so much. It's sweet." Green looks over each edge of the 'nest'. "My room and Shadow's are the closest anyways, it's probably our mattresses." 

"Good, it'll be you guys with beds that smell like sex for the next two weeks." 

"Pfft, as if the whole house doesn't smell like us constantly. I can count on one hand the number of days I've come home with none of you fucking eachother." Green turns back towards the door, "I'm gonna hit the bath real quick, you guys take care of Violet and Red, okay?"


End file.
